Swimming Lessons
by GoddessOfYingandYang
Summary: Murray is forced into teaching his raccoon friend how to swim.


___**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**___

* * *

><p><strong>Swimming Lessons<strong>

* * *

><p>"Murray! No! Murray!"<p>

The hippo rolled his eyes and continued keeping his friend stilled over his shoulder. Usually it would be Bentley who would be whining so loudly over something, yet this time it was his raccoon companion who was yelling at the top his lungs frantically. The young thief was thrashing and squirming desperately to get out of the vice grip, though he knew he could never get away from the muscle of the Cooper Gang. Murray continued towards the destination growing closer with every step he took and making Cooper fight harder.

"N-No!" He whimpered, "Murray! Please! I'll never ever touch your video games again!"

The captor snorted, "It's just a swimming pool, don't be such a wimp. You are getting in the water no matter what you say." To prove his point his held out the near crying raccoon over the blue liquid with one arm.

In response Sly clutched onto his arm with wide eyes and began to breathe quickly, "N-N-No!" Came his shaky frightened voice again. The hippo shook his arm in an attempt to get the raccoon to let go, to no avail; Sly was now using his claws to stay anchored. The older thief cursed Bentley in his mind for winning the coin flip on who had to teach Sly how to swim-against his will.

"Ugh…come on, it took me three weeks to get you out here-" Murray began; his ringtailed friend however cut him off.

"You knocked me out with Bentley's sleep darts, and tied me up. That is kidnapping!" He yowled more loudly and then almost screamed when he slipped a bit off the hippo's arm. Murray used his other hand to grab the raccoon by the waist and yank him off. To his surprise his hand was so big it could almost circle the whimpering younger thief. Holding him up above the water he shook his head in apology.

"Sorry, Sly." He then proceeded to try and drop his friend.

Instead, he was tackled backwards, and Cooper took off like he was on fire in the opposite direction. Murray held his head for a second to recover, then with a growl bounded off after the raccoon slipping across damp tiles. The hippo sort of regretted taking the younger thief to a hotel swimming pool area for the fact that he was causing a racket and probably would draw a lot of attention if he reached the lobby. Using all his strength he slid towards his friend was now near the towels and made a grab for him. This ended in the muscles of the gang slamming into a brick wall.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Sly crowed defiantly.

"If you keep this up your wanted poster will come in handy; _dead_ or alive!" Murray threatened as he scrambled up to his feet.

Immediately a rubber duck was chucked at his face making him fall directly on his rear. He muttered profanities under his breath and went to stand again. This time a pair of bright red leg floaters hit him in the side of the head, and then a pair of the same colored arm floaters followed. Nostrils flaring his whipped in the direction of which they were being thrown from and found a smirking Sly Cooper. The nocturnal creature paled as he locked eyes with his much superior teammate and began to try to run in the other direction.

However, in his desperation he was using his claws instead of the padding of his feet. Murray had graciously taken off his shoes as well as dressed him in swimming trunks leaving him out of his element. Clawing at the floor was getting him no were but tripping over himself. During Sly's idiotic stupor, Murray had made his was over to were his friend was running in one spot. Finally, just as the hippo reached out, the raccoon got common sense. Speeding forwards on the pads of his feet he got away from the lunging muscles of the gang.

"Murray quit chasing me!" He called out pleadingly, "I can't swim! I could drown, or sea monsters could eat me…heck even the drain could suck me down!"

The strongest member of the Cooper Gang rolled his eyes and kept on the raccoon who as progressively running in circles around the so far avoided pool. He knew Sly wouldn't leave the hotel completely seeing as how he had the van out in parking lot, which could easily catch up with the raccoon, but it would still be pretty hard catching him from within the hotel confines.

"Get back here!" He shook a fist in frustration as his target escaped out the door, obviously running for the elevators. Taking off after him, he had a sense of shame of being like Carmelita Fox. Shaking off the feeling he tailed the raccoon that successfully dodged another grab by leaping into a cracked open elevator.

Murray pressed the up button and tapped a foot impatiently. When the doors opened he saw his friend failing to hide behind an old man with a walker who looked very confused and frazzled. The raccoon shot up and pressed the close door button.

Murray returned it with pressing the up button again.

_**Closed.**_

_**Up.**_

_**Closed.**_

_**Up.**_

_**Closed.**_

_**Up.**_

_**Closed. **_

_**Up.**_

_**Down.**_

_**Open.**_

"Crap!" The raccoon yelped.

Sly whirled past the hippo shrieking as he crashed into a row of lined up food dishes on carts. Landing inside a gigantic lid that was just recently covering a turkey-which was now on the floor-he fit perfectly. This was not a good thing. A nearby cook had heard the ruckus, and picked up the mess, which included the turkey dinner. Not noticing the turkey was gone he picked up the lid figuring that the meat had fallen inside it safely-what with the weight of it and all. Then he slammed it back down on the bottom plate capturing a ringtailed menace in between them, now literally on the menu.

"Duh." Murray slapped himself in the forehead and rushed forwards, "Um, excuse me, my friend is under that lid-"

"Like I haven't heard that one before." The snooty nose in the air male poodle replied, "Off with you filth!" He pointed away from himself in a dramatic fashion. Murray blinked at the gesture and gave an un-amused glare.

"Filth?" He repeated whilst cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, filth!" The poodle repeated shoving him away from the food-well mistaken food.

Ignoring the angered hippo being dragged out by security, he continued on to deliver the 'meal' to table 8. When he reached the table he was met with narrowed eyes and angry customers.

"Mr. Barkley, and Miss. Fox, I apologize for the long wait. Some buffoon declared I had his friend under the lid instead of your order, I assure you this will never happen again." He apologized lowering his head slightly.

Then he proceeded to open the lid.

In place of their meal was a raccoon thief in swimming trunks upside down with a look of horror on his face. His tail fluffed up and his eyes got rather wide as he saw the two well known cops sitting in front of him. They slowly dropped their forks and knives in disbelief; they shook their heads and regained sense.

"COOPER!" Both Interpol officials screamed drawing their pistols.

The raccoon had no time to say anything before two large blasts hit him, instantly knocking him out.

_2 Hours Later…_

"Quit glaring at me." Sly said, flinching at the no stop gaze of his best friend. They were now in Carmelita's personal holding cell with no chance of a court session for at least seven months. Barkley had recovered Murray from the security hotel forces while Inspector Fox dragged Sly out by the back of shirt to the police cruiser parked conveniently next to the team van-which was taken in as evidence.

The hippo crossed his arms and stared harder.

"I didn't mean to get us arrested." The raccoon muttered.

Glare.

"Come on pal…" He pleaded.

Glare.

"At least I got to keep the turkey." Sly commented on the bright side.

Glare.

Cooper sighed and looked away; then suddenly his eyes widened.

"Wait a second…you don't know how to swim either!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _Thus a very corny ending. Bentley of course got them out of thier fix, though I'd love to hear to the conversation they had after that fiasco. XD_


End file.
